njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Battle Royale
| numberofepisodes= 15 | numberofdays= 16 | numberofcastaways= 17 | tribes= | filminglocation= Pearl Islands, Panama | seasonrun= August 21, 2017 – September 20, 2017 | previousseason= }} Survivor: Battle Royale is the seventeenth and final season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on August 21, 2017 and ended with the Live Reunion on September 20, 2017. It ended with Erik N. defeating Allie B. at the Final Tribal Council in a 7-2 vote. There was no Fan Favorite award given out this season. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features seventeen former winners of the First and Second Generations returning for a unique all-winner battle in celebration of the final season. For the first time ever, there were no tribes at the start of the season due to the Battle Royale twist. The tribes were eventually introduced on Day 4. The tribes this season were Cebaco, wearing teal, and Galeta, wearing yellow. Solarte, a third tribe, was introduced on Day 5, wearing brown. The tribes this season are named after islands of Panama. On Day 7, the tribes merged into the Kainai tribe, wearing white, which is named after the meaning “many chiefs” in an unknown language. All active former winners were offered to participate if they wished, and would be guaranteed casted on the season, regardless of the number of those who accepted. 23 former winners received the offer, 5 rejected the offer, 1 did not respond, and the remaining 17 accepted the offer, going on to become this seasons castaways. The full cast of 17 was revealed on August 20, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Returning Players: Seventeen former winners from both generations returned this season for a unique season. All winners were eligible, and all those who wanted to play were cast to play. Three first generation winners however, were brand new to the second generation. * Battle Royale: A game-changing new twist featuring castaways competing in random pairs instead of tribes. Immunity from Tribal Council is granted only to the top three/four pairs in each challenge. The losing pairs must attend Tribal Council and vote off a single castaway. One person in rounds where an odd number of castaways remained, competed by themselves, and would either win immunity for themselves, or send themselves to Tribal. This format stood for the first three days of the game until, on Day 4, the remaining fourteen castaways were split apart into tribes for the return of the standard format. * Double Tribe Switch: The tribes underwent tribe switches every day in between their introduction to the game on Day 4 and Day 7 when the tribes merged, forcing castaways to constantly change their social games. * Three-Tribe Format: Although initially starting with two tribes, the addition of the auxiliary Solarte tribe on Day 5 means this is the seventh total season to feature more than three tribes. * Vote Stealer: This season featured a vote stealer as a temptation in the Panic Button challenge. It was won by Mearl E. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Felix L.' 19, | 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Colin P.' 18, | | 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nick R.' 18, & | | | 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Oli G.' 22, & | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 6 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam S.' 19, | | | | rowspan=11 | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Julian W.' 22, | | | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 8 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Kara K.' 30, | | | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 9 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Connor J.' 19, | | | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 10 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Stoner D.' 21, & | | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 11 | 2 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Robby J.' 17, & | | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 12 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Mearl E.' 28, & | | | | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 13 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Lindsey H.' 18, | | | | Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 14 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Seb D.' 19, | | | | 14th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 15 | 12 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Allie B.' 22, | | | | Runner-Up | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Erik N.' 22, & | | | | Sole Survivor | 1 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Due to the Battle Royale twist, the first three castaways voted out were not placed on any tribe. The tribes were introduced on Day 4. Julian used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 7, therefore 5 votes against him were not counted. Erik used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Seb on Day 11, therefore 4 votes against him were not counted. Lindsey was voted out after a 2-2 tie between herself and Allie. Since it was the Final Four, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. Lindsey drew the purple rock and was eliminated. The Game Julian used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 7, therefore 5 votes against him were not counted. Erik used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Seb on Day 11, therefore 4 votes against him were not counted. Lindsey gave the immunity necklace to Erik at Tribal Council. Following a tie vote featuring only four castaways, the two tied castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home, with a 50/50 chance of survival. Voting Table } Felix}} | Colin}} | Nick}} | Oli}} | Adam}} | Julian}} | Kara}} | Connor}} | Stoner}} | Robby}} | Mearl}} | colspan=2 Lindsey}} | Seb}} | Allie}} | Erik}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 10-0 | 6-2 | 8-0 | 5-1-1 | 3-1 | 5-1 | 4-2-0 | 7-3 | 6-3 | 5-3 | 2-1-0 | 4-1-1 | 3-2 | 2-2 | No Vote | 1-0 | colspan="2"| 7-2 |- | | align="left"| Erik | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | — | ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Allie | — | — | | | — | — | | | | | | | | | — | — |- | | align="left"| Seb | | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | — | — | | |- | | align="left"| Lindsey | | | — | | | — | | | | | | | | | | colspan=1 | | |- | | align="left"| Mearl | — | | | — | | — | | | | | | | | colspan=3 | | |- | | align="left"| Robby | | | | — | — | | | | | | | | colspan=4 | | |- | | align="left"| Stoner | — | | — | | — | — | | | | | | colspan=5 | | |- | | align="left"| Connor | | | | — | — | | | | | | colspan=6 | | |- | | align="left"| Kara | | — | — | | — | | | | | colspan=7 | | |- | | align="left"| Julian | — | — | | | — | — | | | colspan=8 | | |- | | align="left"| Adam | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan=9 | | |- | | align="left"| Oli | — | — | | — | — | | colspan=12 |- | | align="left"| Nick | | — | — | — | | colspan=13 |- | | align="left"| Colin | | | — | | colspan=14 |- | | align="left"| Felix | — | — | | colspan=15 |- | | align="left"| Ikah | | | colspan=16 |- | | align="left"| JT | | colspan=17 |} Julian used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 7, therefore 5 votes against him were not counted. Erik used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Seb on Day 11, therefore 4 votes against him were not counted. Mearl used the Vote Stealer power to void Seb's vote on Day 12. He then used his extra vote to vote for Robby twice. Lindsey was voted out after a 2-2 tie between herself and Allie. Since it was the Final Four, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. Lindsey drew the purple rock and was eliminated. Category:Seasons